


Cliché Sunsets

by Solstarin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Request :)"Reader is a calmer girl, who doesn't usually hang out with the other teens that much, and one day Hookfang (his dragon) is playing matchmaker, and he forces her and snotlout to talk to each other, and kidnaps her (Snotlout has no control) and they end up riding together in sunset with heart to heart talks. You can choose the ending"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as always, my tumblr has the magic Y/N-replacement tool. Check it out here: http://nerddface.tumblr.com/post/131775593173/clich%C3%A9-sunsets

Y/N was always a quiet girl. Berk and the surrounding land masses were beautiful (despite the town’s rather rough exterior), the people welcoming, and she was always offered a seat in the Great Hall with the other Vikings her age, but… it wasn’t home.  


Well, technically it was. At least, now it was. Her family had decided ( _for_ her, might she add) that their little hut on their own island wasn’t suitable any longer.  


“We’re getting older now,” her father had said when he broke the news that they were moving. “Your mother and I. And you need some company of your own age. And your own species.” He was referring to Y/N’s best friend, a Hobblegrunt named Ionin.  


Word had spread from Berk about the alliance with dragons. It was actually on a ship from Berk that had delivered the news, when Trader Johann came to pick up his monthly shipment of ale that Y/N’s father had brewed. The eccentric trader’s ship was a little seared on the mast, and when he was questioned about it he launched into a long-winded story, complete with a theme, a prologue, and an epilogue. By the time it was over, he’d somehow made his way into Y/N’s home and was seated at their main table, sharing a mug of ale and more stories of dragons with her father.  


Y/N, curious as she ever was, and desperate for something other than the same-old thing of their island, took it upon herself to explore Johann’s ship while he was distracted. While on board, she discovered a length of thick, odd-looking rope that trailed out from behind a large stacking of cloth-draped boxes. She tugged on it to retrieve it, and when she did, fans split out from either side and it retreated behind the crates with a yelp. Not a second later, nothing other than a dragon came tumbling out, the large bolt of cloth draped over it. Blinded, it stumbled, nearly trampling Y/N and splintering a couple crates, shaking its head to rid itself of the unwanted clothing. Y/N managed to snag a corner, and with a little effort, it came off. The bipedal dragon flashed yellow as it shook not unlike a dog would, flared the frill around its head, and settled its scales to a rich blackberry purple.  


Y/N was just as shy as she was inquisitive, and backed slowly away from the creature. It followed, striped its skin yellow amidst the purple, and sniffed tentatively before blinking its huge blue eyes, shaded its head more yellow, and nuzzled her, nearly lifting her off the ground in the process.  


Johann had assumed the dragon—a Hobblegrunt, he’d called it—stowed away and fell asleep through his relatively short journey from Berk. He had laughed and observed that it appeared to like her, and thus Y/N found herself in the company of a dragon.  


Y/N was an only child, and had no other friends than herself, her parents, and their small number of livestock. With this lack of company, she’d learnt to enjoy the quiet of undisturbed wilderness, and spoke little so as to keep it that way. She learned how to read from watched her father label barrels and her mother making lists of things for her father to pick up when he made trips to the mainland to sell and buy. Ionin was her new friend, and her only friend, and in her constant habit of quiet observation, Y/N learned her dragon.  


Ionin would turn yellow when she was happy; especially when she was tossed a drumstick or when she came back from fishing, belly full, and dropped a fish head as a token to Y/N. She turned purple when something interested her, like when they first met, and when she was introduced to Y/N’s habit of sitting and watching the sunset on the far cliff of the island. Her scales fell red when she was angry—this only happened once, when she tried to snap at one of Y/N’s mother’s sheep and was reprimanded for it.  


Usually, though, Ionin’s skin was a kind of yellow-blue, like the color of the blue opal pendant she’d found from trader Johann once. Y/N knew part of it was happiness, but she couldn’t tell quite what blue was yet. Y/N never dared ride, yet, if she would at all, but she and Ionin were inseparable regardless.  


So the Hobblegrunt had accompanied her and her family to Berk. The other dragons had greeted her warmly, and her head frills flared, her color darkened to purple, then flashed to yellow, and they were friends.  


Y/N, on the other hand, wasn’t as apt to friendship. She had been introduced, and timidly said hello, but she avoided contact for the most part. Hiccup, the chief’s son, was nice, and considerate of Y/N’s desire to be alone. Astrid was surprisingly soft-spoken, even though Y/N had heard from Johann that she was one of the best shield-maidens Berk had. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were far too loud, always running around with their Zippleback and wreaking havoc wherever they could, in the name of Loki. The big one, Fishlegs, was quieter, but he and his Gronckle enjoyed company—company that Y/N didn’t. The black-haired boy with the Ramshorn helmet, Snotlout, was almost as loud as the twins, though he was less mischievous and more arrogant. His Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang was the same. And they wouldn’t leave her alone.  


She couldn’t deny that constant compliments were sort of endearing, albeit annoying. Snotlout had taken to calling her “beautiful”, and even if she wasn’t the only girl who got that nickname, she found herself hiding a blush every time she heard it. With these newfound feelings came something other than sheer introverted-ness—she was actually nervous to talk to him. They exchanged only the absolute necessary, but Y/N was terrified that she’d trip up and make a fool of herself in front of him.  She was better friends with the dragons than their human counterparts.  


Her dragon training studies were communal, but she did all of her practicing on her own, on the farthest part of Berk she could get to where she could be alone, in the quiet, with Ionin.  


Today was a laid-back day. Her brief training was finished, and she decided she wanted to watch the sunset. Ionin had flown off a short distance to gather herself some supper. Y/N had packed a small one for herself, and she pulled it from her leather satchel now. She was polishing a bright red apple when a gust of wind disturbed her. She thought little of it, until she heard Snotlout’s cry of “No, no, no, no—Hookfang!” and a pair of dragon paws scooped her up.  


“H-Hookfang!”  


“That’s not what I meant, you overgrown garden lizard!” Snotlout’s shout came from above, and the ride jerked as the Nightmare was whacked over the head. Hookfang seemed to laugh, and soared higher, making Y/N squeak. She’d never been this _high_!  


“At least let her up here, you idiot, you’re scaring her.”  


Y/N was unceremoniously tossed onto Hookfang’s back, landing behind the sturdy Viking on his neck. She clung to his solid back, hands making fists of his vest.  


“Being afraid of heights won’t do you any good as a dragon rider.” He chuckled.  


“I never said I wanted to be!” Y/N cried. Snotlout’s body jerked in surprise.  


“What do you mean you don’t want to be a dragon rider? You’re training for it!”  


“All I wanted was to learn more about Ionin! What if I fall off up here??”  


Snotlout’s head turned halfway back to her. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall. And I’m sure Ionin won’t either.”  


“Ionin!” Y/N exclaimed.  


“Well, yeah, she is your dragon—“  


Y/N pointed. “No, Ionin!”  


The Hobblegrunt was soaring beside them, her scales the color of the sun in the morning. She exchanged a purr with Hookfang, then seemed to chuckle and flew off, in the direction of Berk.  


“Don’t tell me she was in on this too!” Snotlout exclaimed. “Hookfang, go home!”  


Hookfang directly disobeyed this and instead turned towards the horizon. Snotlout tried in vain to get his dragon to turn around, but Hookfang was dead set on… something. Something that apparently Ionin was also in on.  


Y/N sighed. _All I wanted was to watch the sunset in peace._  


“Peaceful. Sounds more like boring.” Snotlout responded, and Y/N realized she’d spoken aloud.  


“Oh, I, uh—“she stuttered. The Viking she was clinging to chuckled.  


“Is that what you do when you disappear every day? Watch the sunset?”  


Y/N had no response, but something caught her attention. “You notice?”  


It was Snotlout’s turn to trip over his words. “I—I didn’t—I don’t—aw, Thor.” Y/N found herself laughing.  


“Don’t laugh at me, beautiful! Yes, I notice, because—brace yourself, this might be a shocker—I actually care. About… well, you.”  


Y/N was very near speechless. Her grip loosened. “Me?” she asked in a timid voice. Snotlout scratched the back of his neck.  


“Uh… yeah.”    


“Why?” Y/N was so quiet she was hardly aware she said it. Snotlout, being directly in front of her, picked it up.  


“Why? I like dark, mysterious types. But not too mysterious.  Why don’t you talk to us? Actually, more importantly, why don’t you talk to me? Are you intimidated by my ruggedly handsome looks?”  


Oh, Frigg, why did he have to say _exactly_ what she thought about him? “Erm…”  


“Wait, really? And not just sarcasm?”  


A blush raged across Y/N’s face. She tried to hide, forgetting that the thing she was trying to hide in was the person she was trying to hide from. Snotlout shifted in the saddle. “Well, that’s new.”  


Silence settled over them for an awkward moment before Snotlout spoke up again. “But I don’t think that’s the whole reason you avoid all of us.”  


Y/N sighed shortly. “I just… everyone is so loud. I like calm and quiet.”  


“Sounds boring. Like watching the sunset. What did you do as a child?”  


“…watch the sunset.”  


“Wow. You had officially the most boring childhood ever. I need to teach you how to do stuff. You really do need me.”  


Y/N was grateful he couldn’t see her. “I, um… it was just my parents and I growing up. There was nothing else to do, really. And it was pretty.”  


“Not as much as you,” Snotlout murmured.  


Again, silence fell, save for the wind across Y/N’s ears and the occasional sound of Hookfang’s wings pumping. Y/N tried to focus on that, but it didn’t quite bring the same calm that it usually did. Maybe that was because this time, she was hundreds of feet in the air, hanging to her crush for dear life on the back of a dragon. Part of her wanted to let go, but the greater of her didn’t, for her life and for a reason she couldn’t quite name. But it sure had something to do with the Viking she was holding.  


“You know,” sounded Snotlout’s voice. It was surprisingly soft and hesitant—not at all like what Y/N had heard out of him so far. “Uh… I’m not very good at these heart-to-heart kinds of talks. But, you know, you should let me—I mean us show you how to have fun. In other ways than watching the sunset. Your sense of fun really needs work. I mean, maybe try sticking around. I think it’ll be worth it.”  


Y/N’s voice spoke for her before she could even think about it. “Okay.”  


“Good.”  


She hadn’t noticed Hookfang was slowly climbing until the clouds wet her face. They burst through the cloud cover with a puff, and what was above took her breath from her.  


It was the sunset, but from a perspective she’d never even imagined. The sun illuminated the clouds with pink, orange, yellow, while the sky was painted a hundred different colors before it faded to blue, a blue that darkened as it went up to the emerging stars.  


“Woah.” Y/N wasn’t sure whether it came from her, or from Snotlout, or both.  


“Maybe you weren’t wrong. That’s pretty cool. But not as cool as me.” That was definitely Snotlout.  


Y/N smiled, feeling a little better. Slowly, she let her fists relax, and coiled her arms around his chest instead. “I don’t want to fall,” she excused, though it was rather thinly veiled. One of Snotlout’s hands came hesitantly to pat one of her own before returning to Hookfang’s horn.  


~skip brought to you by the ability to light oneself on fire. Also because I can’t bring myself to fill the space~  


Snotlout deposited Y/N in front of her house, where Ionin was lounging in the now cool night air.  


“No chicken for you for a week!” Y/N scolded, though she knew she wasn’t serious. If anything, she’d be thanking her dragon later. “You betrayed me!” Ionin purred, laughed, and scuttled onto the roof, where she taunted Y/N.  


Snotlout laughed. “I like that one.”  


Y/N grinned as she turned back to the Viking. Even Hookfang seemed to have a smug look.  


“You should smile more often,” Snotlout commented, and Y/N shifted her gaze to him, leaning on his dragon’s side. “It looks good.”  


A blush returned to Y/N’s face, and she averted her eyes to the ground with a breathy laugh. “Thanks.” She took a step forward, patting Hookfang’s snout.  


“Next time, don’t kidnap me. All you really have to do is ask.”  


Snotlout chuckled. “I’ll make sure he remembers that.”  


The teens both shifted awkwardly, avoiding each other’s eyes. Y/N’s heart pounded as she contemplated, then decided that she may as well. _Thor give me strength_ , and she took a step forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  


“Thanks. For… a lot. See you tomorrow.”  


A dumb smile on her face and her cheeks flushed, she rushed into her house. She shut the door, hearing silence from outside for a moment, before she heard Snotlout laugh and a bang followed, assumedly a head-butt with Hookfang.  


“Yeah, Hooky! Smooth! Snotlout, Snotlout, oi oi oi!”  



	2. Winning More than Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for more :)
> 
> "How about afterwards, reader ends up going camping with the teens and they end up playing hide and seek in the dark, she doesn't want to admit she finds it a little scary, and neither does Snotlout. They end up hiding together, and it takes forever for the others to find them and by the time they are found its right in the middle of a make-out session."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr link: http://nerddface.tumblr.com/post/156255078638/winning-more-than-games

This was _all his fault._ She never should have agreed to this. She knew this was a bad idea! Every introvert nerve in her body screamed at her, from the moment Snotlout had suggested she come, that she say no. 

And what did she do?

“Sure!”

What?! You idiot! You said yes to a “ _harmless camping trip.”_ You should have known with this group! There was no way it was going to be that simple!

She blamed Snotlout exclusively. “Your sense of fun really needs work,” he’d said. “Try sticking around.” 

And she _did_ want to stick around, just… not on a strange island, in the dark, alone. Y/N was pretty sure this was not fun in any capacity. Sure her safety zone needed some expansion, but _really._

A twig snapped to her right, and she jumped away. It was Hiccup’s idea to leave the dragons back at camp— _We need to be able to take care of ourselves if we’re ever separated._ He tried to cover it up as a friendly game of hide-and-seek, but if Y/N knew anything, he had ulterior motives. They were well-meaning ulterior motives, but sneaky nonetheless.

Y/N didn’t know how to wield a sword; she’d lived a peaceful life, she was young, still learning. She raised the metal awkwardly in front of her, heart racing.

The snap turned into a rustle, and she crept forward in the patches of moonlight. She caught a glimpse of something move and her eyes watered. She _really_ didn’t want to die out here, in a game of hide-and-seek gone out of control.

She didn’t say anything, not wanting to alert whatever it was, but it seemed to notice her, and came closer. She lifted her sword higher, ready to deal a blow in defense of her life, when it spoke.

“Ah! I’m too pretty to die!”

Y/N lowered her sword and took another step forward. “Snotlout?”

“Y/N?” 

“Oh, my gods.” She sighed heavily, sheathing her weapon. “I thought you were some animal going to kill me!” 

He chuckled as she rested a hand on her chest. “This game is not fun at _all._ I made a mistake in trusting you.”

He scoffed. “You don’t mean that.”

She didn’t respond, but he saw her smile. 

“I’d like to not get eaten tonight, or lose this thing five minutes in.” He announced, looking around, and seemed to notice something in the distance. “I think I can see a cave or something.”

“Better than out here,” Y/N murmured. Snotlout reached back towards her, barely visible in the intermittent moonlight, and grasped her hand at the base of her wrist. 

“Quick. I think I can hear someone coming.”

Her heart slammed into a faster rhythm, because of new contact between them, or the thrill of hiding in the dark, or both. 

He pulled her into the cave, and it quieted slightly. She wasn’t sure if they were going to keep going, but a sharp tug downwards before her wrist was released obviously signaled that they were staying here. 

She almost tripped, but managed to get to her knees without bonking her head on anything, and sat cross-legged on the stone. A gentle breeze blew a slight howl over their hiding place.

“Creepy,” Snotlout commented. Y/N forced herself not to shiver, and defended herself in what she hoped was a confident voice. 

“I’m not—scared.” 

“Yeah. Me neither.” a pause. “But, I mean, it’s pretty dark and how are you supposed to see my beautiful face all the way over there?”

Y/N’s heart picked up again. She hadn’t been this close to him since the kidnapping incident almost five months ago. 

She moved a little closer, but found him closer than she had thought. One work-roughened hand grasped her bicep gently, and she could hear him breathing close to her face.

His breath warmed her face, but she didn’t feel the desire to pull back. Not that she could even if she did—she was quite frozen in place, unsure exactly what she was supposed to do, but… it felt right, somehow.

Closer, closer, she could feel his hair tickling her forehead, was she supposed to close her eyes? May as well—

The world around her disappeared—she could only feel warm hands on her arms and his lips on hers, could only hear her racing heart. She was pretty sure her feet weren’t touching the floor anymore. 

At least, they weren’t until she heard a clamoring ruckus by the mouth of their little alcove. She didn’t notice it at first, but when the light of flame flickered beyond her closed lids, she jerked away from Snoutlout, her face burning.

“Eauhg! Oh, Gods, what the Hel?!”

“Good Thor!” 

“Hahaha! Yes!” 

There was a good variety in reactions from their friends.  Astrid turned and braced herself on the cave wall, her other hand over her forehead. Hiccup threw his head back, covering his face with both hands. Fishlegs looked stunned, apparently unsure how to react. The only two who seemed at all interested (and not completely disgusted) were Ruff and Tuff, who began clapping slowly, wearing wide, matching smiles.

“Absolutely wonderful happenstance this is, dear sister,” Tuff commented. 

“Indeed, brother of mine,” his twin returned, her hands resting on her hips. “Though I do believe it lacks a certain poetic element, wouldn’t you say?”

Tuffnut hummed. “You make a compelling point. Dark caves are so primitive. No decorum. No _romance_.” He made a sweeping gesture, and turned on his heel. “So much potential, wasted.”

Ruffnut nodded in agreement and took a step towards Y/N and Snotlout, and he shooed her, his hand still resting comfortingly on Y/N’s arm. 

“Can’t you see we’re trying to have a moment? Gods, why do you losers always ruin everything? Go back to your stupid game!” 

Fishlegs started at Snotlout’s outburst and scurried away, followed by Astrid, who didn’t even look back. “I wish I’d never seen _that_.” 

“You’re dead at any rate, Snot,” Hiccup announced. “An enemy would have an axe to your neck before you could even look up.” He turned to the others. “That means everyone but Astrid has died! You know, I really thought we would do better than this. Looks like we have a lot more work to do.”

This prompted a chorus of protests as the group slowly made their way back to camp, the light from their torches fading as they apparently forgot the couple on the floor. 

There was a moment of silence before Snotlout spoke. “We should do this again sometime. Maybe minus the cold, dark cave and the nosy friends.”

Y/N found herself laughing, enveloped in the darkness again. The hands resting on her arm trailed up to find her chin and place another short kiss on her mouth—a surprisingly gentle gesture from someone so outwardly rough and tumble. 

Light faded back, and Hiccup’s voice sounded. “Just coming back to get you crazies a torch so you don’t have to feel your way back!”

He came into sight with two torches. “Am I clear?”

Snotlout sighed and stood, extending a hand for Y/N. “Yeah. We’re heading back now. Moment has been soiled.” 

She lifted herself onto unsteady legs, and Hiccup handed a torch to Snotlout, launching into an explanation of how both of them could have done better as he fell into step in front of them, back to the others. 

Her hand was squeezed momentarily, and the look she got from the Viking beside her told her this was far from over. She grinned, still embarrassed, but excited for what may come. 

Maybe this was a little bit fun after all.


End file.
